


power and control

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, POV Female Character, Strap-Ons, it can be you or your favorite character being strapped, it's for fun and pleasure, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: She likes to be in control. Pinning arms and hands of her lovers to their side or above their heads, keeping their legs open wide while she moves into place. The blackness of the harness against her fair creamy skin is an image to behold. Goosebumps appear and nipples harden at the sight of her strap-on jutting from her hips. She will not touch you, yet. No, you have to earn it.With Bedelia Du Maurier, nothing comes easily.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Dana Scully, Bedelia Du Maurier/Original Female Character(s), Bedelia Du Maurier/Reader, Bedelia Du Maurier/Stella Gibson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	power and control

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy y'all, so I did a thing because I love the thought of bedelia du strap me (maurier) being in control and dominant lol. 
> 
> So how this works is that you can fill in anyone you want in this story! I do not care nor judge you for who you choose, it's just all about bedelia's large strap okay?

xXx

She strips you of your clothes, letting them fall to the floor without another thought. She has done this before, you can tell. The confident way she takes your bra off, cupping your breasts and teasing your nipples, while making direct eye contact, is both a turn-on and intimidating.  _ How can one person have this much confidence? _

You are naked while she is fully clothed. She pushes your body down to the bed as she stands over you. Her arms raise behind her to the clasp of her dress, pulling the black lace of her dress achingly slow over her shoulders, over her perfect braless breasts, and down her hips onto the floor. Standing before you, Bedelia walks over to the nightstand and takes off her thong to attach her harness. She turns around and you see how the black straps frame her pubic mound and pussy lips. In her hand is a black glittery dildo, she looks you in the eye as she attaches it to her. 

You lay back panting heavy as this woman walks back to your open legs. You are dripping all over the sheet underneath you. She is in between your legs, and leans over to kiss you, oh so softly as she takes your nipples hard in between her thumbs and forefingers. You moan out loud as she takes her lips away. She continues to pinch and roll your nipples as she watches you whimper and wiggle on the bed. Her fingers leave your bruised nipples and trail down to where you want her most. 

She flips her perfectly curled blonde hair over her shoulder as she enters you with one finger, swirling it around, making you even wetter for her. Your grunts have no effect on her, but you can tell that she is enjoying this as her hard nipples begging for your lips. Suddenly, she pushes two, then three fingers into your dripping canal. Your back arches in delight and feeling. She steadily pushes her fingers into you, you ache for her. Your eyes leave her breasts for the wobbling black glittery dildo nudging your legs with every thrust of her hand. 

  
She notices your eyes are off of her face and takes her hand away, leaving you feeling empty. You are about to vocalize your disappointment when her hands move to a drawer, bringing out a bottle of lube. She pours lube on her hand and applies it all over her strap, jerking herself off while never taking her eyes off you. She is practically  **daring** you to look away from her. But you won’t. This is the hottest thing that you have ever witnessed. She removes her hand from her strap and puts the remaining lube over your pussy, making it even more slick and ready for her.

She plants a hand on your hip, strongly reminding you not to move. Her other hand moves to line up the strap with your hole, gently pushing forward, into you. You release the breath that you have been holding since watching her apply the lube in a long, loud moan. She pulls back a bit, but never leaves your canal. She is fully embedded within you when she finally speaks. 

“How do you like that?” It is phrased more like a statement, but you respond as she wants you to. 

You moan out, “So good.”

Her lip lifts up the same time her eyebrow as she begins to move and thrust. In and out, she pulls out, but never fully. You make wanton sounds, moans, sighs, whimpers, and groans as she moves within you. Her eyes have the same look in them as the minute you started this, a certain clinical detachment. Her hands hold your hips as she increases her thrusts.

“Play with your tits for me,” she demands.

You follow her instructions and you hear a faint ‘good girl’ and you nearly come right then. You take your nipples into your own hands as you never take your eyes off of her and her swinging breasts. She is so beautiful when she takes control.

She moves one hand from your hip down to your clit, her thumb grinding hard on the swollen nub. Your legs start to shake and you cannot stop pulling your nipples hard as she hardens and fastens her thrusts. You are gonna come, and come hard you will, all over her strap. Just like she wants. 

You clamp down on her strap as you groan and moan. She only stops thrusting when she sees your hands fall off of your breasts in exhaustion. She pulls out of you slowly, and you see bits of white in the wetness covering her strap, evidence of your excitement mixed with lube. She quietly takes the harness and dildo off of her hips. You watch as she bends down, her ass is perfect. You want to hold it in your hands as you suckle her hard nipples. 

You are drawn out of your fantasy when you feel the bed dip under her weight as she crawls onto the bed. She moves you so your head is at the top of the bed on a pillow. She straddles your body and kisses you again, just as gently and soft as before. Her tongue enters and sucks on yours quickly but retreats. She pulls her head back and looks at you before she takes your head to her breast. “Suck me,” she tells you. 

_ Finally! _ You scream in your head as you take her perfect nipple into your mouth. You suckle her and nibble her until you hear her sigh above you. You venture a glance up and see her watching you as you pleasure her. Moving to her other nipple, you repeat the flicking and sucking again. 

When she pulls your head away from her, you look up confused. She moves, again, back over you, but instead of laying or hovering on top of you, she moves farther up until her thighs are on either side of your head. Her pussy, dripping and red, is over your face. She does not ask you if you are ready for her, she just lowers her pussy over your mouth. You eagerly take her into your mouth, tongue worshiping her and taking all her juices onto your taste buds. 

She rocks back and forth, up and down as she rides your face. Her hands are planted and white knuckling the headboard in front of her as she softly moans out her pleasure. You open your eyes and see her quivering tits and wish you had more hands to cradle them. You massage her ass and hips as you enjoy this woman. You put your tongue up her vagina and she grunts and starts to move faster and faster. One of her hands has left the headboard to play with a nipple. The next time you open your eyes to see her, you see her blue eyes staring back at you. You want to make her come. You abandon her canal and begin to suck hard on her clit, almost french kissing the little bud. She indicates her pleasure with moans and shaking legs above you.

She comes on your face and has a hand gripping your hair, keeping you on her pussy until she says so. When she lets go of your hair, she rolls off you and onto the bed, panting hard. You want to roll into her and rest your head on her shoulder, but you know that will never happen. You look at her as she recovers. She raises a slightly shaking hand towards your face, cradles your cheek in her hand before kissing your forehead. Smiling, she pulls away and begins to move to the bathroom. She turns around in the doorway, and says, “Coming?” 

_ It is not over, _ you smile as you walk to her.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lol thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed your time <3


End file.
